The present invention relates to an elastomeric spherical bearing.
One goal of elastomeric spherical bearing design is the smallest/lightest package that meets the desired design life requirements. Conventional spherical elastomeric bearing optimization procedures have only optimized the elastomeric layers and incorporated single thickness non-extensible layers such as metal shims throughout the entire bearing.